


Bloodlust

by midnightafter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafter/pseuds/midnightafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was reawakened in her – something she thought that was long gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly OOC and AU. 
> 
> Written for the drabbletag5 prompt, "Blood," from the LJ community femslash100.

The smell of copper saturated the air and danced with the smell of death. It gave her a rush that nobody else could fathom. She was sick with the thrill that only death and destruction could bring, especially at her behest. It was an acquired taste that came from being the apprentice of the Dark One. 

But she wasn’t that person anymore. Regina had worked hard to absolve herself for her past sins. 

The former Evil Queen stood amidst the slain bodies in the field–some from her side, some from the enemy. She looked around, hoping not identify one of the bodies as the Savior, but still managing to examine the area with some sick amusement.

“Regina!”

She heard Emma’s voice call out. She didn’t respond. She just stood there and took in the scenery around her. 

The next thing she knew, Emma had grabbed her shoulders.

“Regina! Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

She still didn’t respond. Her face was devoid of any emotion. Emma checked her body for any signs of injury. There were none. Emma shook her shoulders again, trying to get Regina to look at her. 

“Regina! Is everything okay?”

Regina finally looked at Emma. She saw the concern in the woman’s eyes, but then the blood dripping from the gash on her forehead caught her attention.

“Emma… you’re… you’re hurt.”

“I’m fine. It’s just a cut. But you…”

“I’m fine.” She lied. 

Something was reawakened in her – something she thought that was long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experimental character study based on Regina’s past. I’ve always thought that with how she grew up (i.e. losing Daniel, Cora as a distant yet strict mother, and being taught by Rumplestiltskin), she’d become somewhat psychopathic.
> 
> *cough*Also, slightly inspired by Dexter. I miss that show so much.*cough*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432651) by [midnightafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafter/pseuds/midnightafter)




End file.
